Shadow Fear Volume 1 - Pewdiepie - The Barrels' Treachery
by DoctorJack42
Summary: Those barrels...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Felix had started playing a new game. It was called, 'Shadow Fear.' He started like any other: With the camera on. He grinned.

"H-h-how's it goin', bros? My name is Pewwwwwdiepie!"

He nonchalantly introduced the game and pulled up the screen. He read the text on the intro screen aloud, throwing increasingly incredulous looks to the camera every sentence.

"This game is called Shadow Fear. In this 'game' you will learn your physical and mental capabilities. Press the button below to travel to the realm of Shadow. Good luck, you'll need it to survive."

Surprisingly, he was actually scared of that dark red button. He looked over at the camera again.

"I suppose as long as you bros are with me, I'm ready."

Barely had he clicked the button tentatively before he was engulfed in shadow, vision turned black.

When Felix awoke, he was in a dark room. A number of games he had played told him this was not good. He stumbled around until he knocked his hand on a lightswitch. he flipped it up and immediately wished he hadn't. The room was small, about 10-12 feet wide by 14-16 feet long. The ceiling was about a yard above his head. The walls, floor, and ceiling were spattered, splashed, and virtually dripping with blood. It was pooling on the floor, too. His shoes were already covered, and it was rising up to his calves. he started running around, trying to find an exit. The walls were no longer just oozing, they were literally gushing with the thick red stuff. when it was up to his waist he spotted a door handle shining a few feet away. he gave up wading and swam to it, wrenching it open. when the blood had drained and the walls stopped, he sat there shuddering and coughing. all he thought was that he could not give up, but he was traumatized and weary. he fell asleep curled in a ball against the wall, covered in blood.

He arose to a chair, with metal bands locking down his wrists, chest, neck, and legs in two places. He had no choice but to stare at the far wall. suddenly he felt something cool and sharp touch his neck. he stiffened as it pressed down into his skin. it felt like some sort of claw or talon, curved to a sharp point. He actually felt it when it pierced the skin, the hot blood trickling down his shirt. after a moment everything went dark. he was surrounded by the same mist blackness that brought him here. Someone - Marzia - was shaking him, calling his name and trying to get him out of the game. but it was no use, he could tell. he had to finish this to leave. He had to. he may be inches away from escaping this living hell, but that would be of no use to him. You can't escape through a few inches of solid steel.

Suddenly he was flat on his back again, in the blood room. His hair was matted in all different places, dripping cold blood down his clothes. He spotted another door, and hesitantly opened it. He peered into a long corridor. he walked down it to the door at the end, labeled "LEVEL 1." He opened it and it closed behind him. He heard the metallic click as it locked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Felix whipped around and cursed himself for closing the door. Worst plan ever. But it would seem he had more pressing issues. He turned around again and found a bicycle. He sat on it and heard an annoying voice behind him:

"Hi, Daddy!"

He closed his eyes and prayed he was not where he thought he was. But he turned around and… There was a miniature him sitting in a child seat.

"Oh, god no. Not here…"

The child glared at him with glowing red eyes.

"I love you, Daddy."

He decided that if he wanted to live, he should play along. He took a deep breath and let it out. He was now 'in character.'

"I DON'T CARE!"

This felt better than he thought. He started pedaling and soon he was having fun. Biking through cool mazes and racing cool levels, all the while making stupid comments and yelling at the child. He completed level after level, and he never got hurt or tired. This was fun! he decided to stupidly take a risk, wheeling straight off a cliff. he landed on his bike and broke his arm. The pain was excruciating, indescribable. He was lucky he had not killed himself. He wrapped his arm in his shirt and walked slowly to the finish line. As soon as he crossed it he slumped to the ground and passed out.

Felix awoke to something rough pressing against his face and arm. He got up slowly and felt bark mulch beneath his palms. He was still mostly covered in blood, and it reeked. He heard rushing water in the distance and headed towards the sound. After about half a mile of trekking through a man-made forest of trees and mulch, he came to a small house with a stream running next to it. Everything up to this point were things he had experienced before: now he was in unfamiliar territory. He cautiously walked up to the door and knocked once. The door opened at his touch, it was already cracked. He looked into the surprisingly dark house and back at the sunshine. Felix took a deep breath and hesitantly stepped in. He froze with his eyes closed, hearing the door close. A light turned on and he was greeted with twin rifle barrels aimed at his face.

"So you're here, are you?"

The voice chuckled and the gun was lowered. Surprisingly, he was Swedish.

"I'm Randy. So you made it this far, eh?"

Felix shuddered and nodded. Randy was scaring him and he could not take his eyes off the rifle.

"You need food, shelter?"

Randy grinned and pulled off his hat to reveal messy blonde hair.

"Well, brother, you've come to the right place."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Felix was in disbelief. He didn't have a brother, but they certainly looked alike. Randy's hair was darker, though. By just a fraction. Felix held onto that as he looked his twin up and down. He didn't want to be related to this complete stranger. But evidence suggested he was. He backed slowly away from Randy, pressing himself against the door. He inched to the left, groping for the door handle. Felix came up empty, and Randy chuckled again.  
"Not getting out of this one, Lix-Luthor."  
Felix gasped. That had been his nickname in middle school.  
"How-"  
"Don't ask. Just trust me."  
Randy smiled what might've been the equivalent of a warm smile on a snake. Felix squeezed his eyes shut and screamed at Randy.  
"I DON'T TRUST YOU!"  
Randy's virtual image flickered for just an instant. Just long enough for Felix to see. He shoved Randy aside and sprinted into the void before him that had once been the log cabin. He ran fast and hard, as far as he could. Always feeling something just behind him. When he could run no more he walked, and when he could walk no more he crawled, and when he could crawl no more he lay on the cool darkness and fell into the depths of unconsciousness.  
When Felix regained his senses, he was in a pitch-black room. He was lying on something hard and cold, and it felt like sandpaper beneath him. He sat up, his hands behind him, and looked around. He may as well have had his eyes closed for the blank darkness before him. Seeing nothing he could do, he lay back down, curled on his side, and drifted off to sleep again. A short time later a loud low drone woke him. Everything was bathed in a bloodred light, throwing the room into perspective. He was lying on a cement-like ground next to a steel bunk bed that housed one occupant, on the top bunk.  
"What… What's happening? Where am I?"  
Felix was scared. The wall next to him was a set of iron bars, and outside of that more cement-like rock. In the middle was a huge chasm and ringing it were more iron bars. Cells, they were cells. He was in a prison. He had no time to dwell on that fact, however, because the person in the bed seemed very surprised to see someone else in his cell.  
"No time for questions! Get in that bed and pretend you're asleep or I swear to god I'm going to kill you here and now!"  
To prove his point a sharp object was thrown at Felix's head. He ducked and complied, laying in the bottom bunk and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to block out the nightmarish wail of the siren.


End file.
